Amor en la Oscuridad
by Angel twilighter
Summary: El juró volver aunque vendiera su alma al demonio. Y ella juro esperar aunque se marchitara en la soledad. Un amor mas allá de las lineas espirituales... amor y oscuridad. ¿Puedes amar a una persona y al demonio dentro de el al mismo tiempo?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Twilight de Stephanie Meyer, mi historia es totalmente ficticia.

* * *

><p>Este OS ha sido incentivado por mi grupos, Metáforas para la Fantasía. Me ha encantado participar en esta actividad, con mis amigas del grupo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD <strong>

Muelle de port Angeles 1950

-Promete que regresarás-. Suplicó ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo prometo amor, juro que volvere, asi sea lo último que haga.

El se acercó a ella y rodeo su pequeña cintura entrechandola mas a su pecho, acarició su rostro e inclinó la cabeza para besarla, sellando así su promesa.

El beso pudo haber durado segundos, minutos, e incluso horas, pero ellos estaban en su propio mundo, no querían soltarse; el dolor de la separación era agobiante.

Habían pasado la noche juntos, se habían amado con desesperación, habían llorado juntos y se habian dicho lo mucho que se amaban.

Su barco sarparía en unos minutos; un viaje peligroso, con pocas probabilidades de regresar, pues la piratería estaba a la orden del día.

Edward no había tenio el valor suficiente de decirle cuan dificil sería su regreso, pero sabía en su corazón que era capaz de vender su alma al diablo con tal de volver a estar con ella.

La hambruna en aquellos días era cada vez peor y él, junto con otros hombres del pueblo, salían en busca de alimentos para su gente, habian tratado de subsistir durante meses de la pesca, pero las aguas contaminadas habian hecho que los peces en esta area del mar estuvieran enfermos, y por ende mucha gente murió.

Edward e Isabella se habían casado hace poco mas de un año, querían construir una familia, tener un hogar, pero la situación les obligaba a posponer su felicidad.

Ellos se habian enamorado casi al instante de conocerse; su noviazgo duró poco, ya que él la pidió en matrimonio no mucho tiempo despues.

Isabella sabía que el cumpliría su promesa, él siempre lo hacía y ella esperaría hasta verlo regresar sano y salvo a casa.

Edward se separó de ella y volvio a susurrarle que volvería, los hombres ya estaban desesperados por sarpar y él era el único que faltaba.

-Te amo mi preciosa Bella-. Su palabras calentaron el corazón de su mujer, y ella le sonrió reflejando en sus ojos todo el amor que sentia por el.

-También te amo Edward, vuelve pronto.

La mujer tuvo que reunir el valor suficiente para dejarlo ir y no rogarle que se quedara. Le rezó a todos los santos del cielo para que lo protegieran. Y ahí derrumbada, lloró a penas el le dio la espalda y subió al barco para marcharse... Algo en el corazón de ella se oprimió y tuvo miedo.

2 semanas despues...

Isabella caminaba por las calles del pueblo rumbo al muelle, todas las mañanas al salir el sol y todas las tardes al ponerse, ella se sentaba a esperar. Salía de casa con la esperanza de encontrarlo en el muelle y volvía a casa empapada en llanto cuando se daba cuenta que el aún no volvía.

Al inicio la gente le daba ánimos, pero después empezaron a perder las esperanzas, ningun barco había anclado en sus costas en mucho tiempo y los días seguian pasando y Edward y los 20 hombres que marcharon con el no volvían.

3 meses...

Desesperada y preocupada... Isabella no podía perder las esperanzas, tres meses habían pasado y ya nadie creía que volverían; unos pensaban que habían uhido y los habían abandonado, otros que se habian muerto de hambre a la deriba o que habían sido atacados por piratas. Cada suposición era diferente a la otra.

Pero ella estaba segura de que el volvería.

-Edward volverá- se repetía una y otra vez.

Últimamente se estaba sintiendo mal, no comía y estaba mas delgada de lo normal, todo le daba vueltas y lo poco que comía lo devolvía.

Bella estaba sentada en el porche de su casa,tratando de leer un libro que habia sido regalo de Edward cuando a penas eran novios, se sentía cansada y se prometió asi misma que mandaría llamar a un medico, no queria que su amor la encontrara enferma.

-¡Señorita Isabella! ¡Señorita Isabella! -. Bella se sobresaltó por los gritos del niño, desesperado por tener su atención.

-¿Que sucede?-. Preguntó alarmada.

-Un barco... hay un barco a la vista-. Dijo el niño sin aliento.

La mujer, no espero que el muhacho dijera mas, corrió por las calles hasta llegar al puerto. Había gente reunida esperando ansiosa.

Los minutos pasaron y Bella espero impaciente. Cuando por fin el barco ancló y la tripulación bajo a tierra firme, Bella entró en pánico al no mirar a Edward entre ellos.

Ni siquiera puso atención a lo que el oficial a cargo decía, ella sabía lo que había ocurrido... algo en su mente y en su corazón se rompió y todo se volvió negro. La oscuridad la envolvió...

8 meses...

Ella caminaba como cada mañana al muelle, parecía un espíritu viviente, a excepción de la prominente barriga que cargaba.

Despues de la noticia de que Edward y todos los hombres que habian sarpado con el habían muerto volcados por una tormenta en aguas profundas, Isabella descubrió que estaba en cinta.

Ella lloró amargamente por la noticia, sintiendose miserable de no poder compartir aquello con su esposo. Edward había deseado tanto ser padre, pero aquel bebé llegaba en el peor de los momentos.

Paso la mayor parte de su embarazo en cama, deprimida y solitaria, su familia estaba lejos Y su única compañía era la oscura soledad.

Muchas veces se despertaba por las terribles pesadillas que la atormentaban, no recoraba que era lo que soñaba exactamente pero eran tan extraño y siempre despertaba con las ansias de ir al mar... era por eso que aquella mañana Isabella había a despertado mas temprano de lo habitual, se había abrigado y había hechado a andar hasta el muelle.

Al llegar se sentó como tantas veces, y esperó a que el sol se alzara. Había algo diferente en el ambiente esa mañana y tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba.

-Ya era hora-. una voz tenebrosa habló detras de ella.

Isabella saltó poniéndose de pie lo mas rápido que pudo.

Una mujer vestida completamente de negro estaba frente a ella, no podía verle el rostro, puesto que traía una capucha que la cubría completamente.

- ¿Q-Quien eres?- La voz le tembló al hacer la pregunta y su cuerpo se engarrotó al escuchar la risa de la desconocida.

-¿Que quien soy? -, La Dama oscura se acercó mas a ella. -Soy una intermediaria.

-¿Una que?-. La miró confundida.

-Una intermediaria-, Repitió. -Alguien en el otro mundo quiere tener una Unión contigo y mi trabajo es comunicartelo.

Isabella no entendía lo que decía aquella mujer, ¿Acaso estaba loca? O tal vez aun seguía en la cama a punto de despertar.

-Mi nombre es Xena, y él mensaje que traigo para ti es de ese hombre que innunda tus pensamientos-. Isabella soltó un jadeo aterrado.

Su rostro se contrajo del dolor, el único hombre que estaba en su mente era Edward.

- ¿E-Edward? -. La oscura dama asintió.

-Él estará aquí pronto, pero tienes que saber que todo lo que has conocido se ha desvanecido, tendras que tomar una decisión. Vendrás aqui cada anochecer al ponerse el sol despues de que hayas dado a luz... -, Miró con asco el vientre de Bella, y esta por instinto lo cobijó con su brazos. -A esa cosa, entraras en el mar y cantarás el nombre de él. Hasta que se presente. Llevará un tiempo pero puedes soportarlo...

La mujer desapareció depues de decir aquello e Isabella volvió a casa con una sensación de malestar, su vientre estaba duro y la espalda le dolía.

A penas llego a casa cayó en cama, y no pudo levantarse el resto del dia, para cuando anocheció Isabella ya no soportaba los dolores y por mas que gritó nadie escuchó su gritos, nadie la socorrió.

Hizo el trabajo ella sola en medio de la noche, y dio a luz a una pequeña niña... su niña, una mezcla de Edward y ella.

20 de septiembre de 1953

Isabella había cumplido con lo que aquella mujer oscura le había dicho, despues de haber dado a luz a su bebé, Isabella fue cada anocher al muelle donde había visto por última vez a su amado, y en donde se había encontrado con Xena, la mujer intermediaria entre el mundo de los muertos y los vivos, usaba el mismo vestido que habia usado hace tres años cuando se despidió de él y al ocultarse el sol se sumergía en el mar y repetía su nombre como una plegaria, le cantaba al oceano, llamando a su amor a que se reuniera con ella.

La gente del pueblo pensaba que se había vuelto loca que la muerte de su esposo y el parto difícil que había tenido la habían llevado a la locura... nadie supo nunca donde había dejado a la bebé, jamas la conocieron y muchos creían que podría haber nacido muerta. Habían querido encerrarla en un sanatorio mental pero nunca pudieron separarla de aquel muelle.

Aquel anocher ella había hecho su ritual y mientras salía del agua una brisa caliente la envolvió.

La mujer sonrió porque estaba segura que esa noche volvería a reunirse con el...

-Hola-, Le susurró ella al viento. -Se que estas aqui... muéstrate.

Por unos minutos nada sucedió, y casi se sintió decepcionada al imaginar que una vez mas, el no aparecería. Pero de un momento a otro una ventolera surgió levantando mucha arena alrededor de ella, y la densa noche pareció haberse hecho mas oscura.

-Hola mi preciosa Bella-, su voz... era su voz...

Bella corrió hacia las sombras, intentando ver su rostro, apenas y podía distinguir una silueta, pero ella sabía que era él. Casi pudo lograr tocarlo cuando se apartó a una velocidad casi imposible a la vista humana, ellq se asustó.

-¿Que sucede?-. Preguntó temerosa.

-Tenemos que hablar primero Isabella, ¿No te parece raro todo esto? Has actuado tan normal, ante algo que esta fuera del orden natural de las cosas, tienes que saber que no soy el mismo, hay oscuridad en mi, mucha oscuridad.

-No me importa lo que seas ahora, solo te quiero de vuelta.

-Soy un demonio Isabella, vendí mi alma a Satanás y estoy condenado a vivir en el infierno, fue el precio que tuve que pagar para poder verte.

-No me importa... solo importa el hecho de que estes aquí, mi amor-. Isabella intento acercarse de nuevo, desesperada por un toque de él.

-Bella...

-No... no... no me importa.

-Solo podremos vernos por las noches y cada cierto tiempo.

-Dije que no me importa.- Lloró.

-Haré cosas horribles Isabella y mi oscuridad te envolvera a ti también.

-Te amo, y me siento perdida si no estas conmigo, si tu oscuridad me envuelve entonces amaré al demonio dentro de ti también.

-¿Estas segura de esto? Porque una ves que lo haces, no hay vuelta atrás. Esto será algo oscuro, siniestro y poderoso.

-Tómame Edward, poseeme. Hazme tuya hasta que las llamas del infierno nos quemen a los dos. Pero déjame verte antes.

Edward salió de las sombras vestido con una túnica parecida a la de aquella mujer, la dejó caer y se mostró ante ella, el seguía siendo hermoso, pero sus ojos ya no eran verdes esmeralda, ahora llameaban como fuego.

Bella jadeó sorprendida, pero lejos de sentirse asustada, le gustó lo que vio.

Su piel bajo la luz de la luna, parecía grisásea Y su pelo antes bronce, ahora era negro como la noche.

Él se acercó a ella para dejar que lo tocara y cuando por fin lo hizo, descubrió que su piel ardía, estaba caliente, pero eso no les impidió que al sentise saltaran al mismo tiempo estrellando sus labios en un beso explosivo, normalmente cuandoellos hacían el amor lo hacian con calma y sin prisas, pero esta vez, algo envolvió a Bella que la hizo perder la razón y la noción del tiempo. Entregandose a aquel beso. Y al amor oscuro que ambos poseían desde aquel momento. Porque Bella amaba al Edward humano pero desde ese momento amó también al demonio en el que se había convertido, porque había vendido su alma para estar con ella, mas alla de las lineas humanas...


End file.
